This invention is directed to a clamp mechanism for clamping parts together, and particularly relates to a unique clamp mechanism.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 169,027; 179,942; 305,989; 368,278; 810,543; 924,122; 996,244; 3,220,721; 4,693,656; 5,326,076; 5,898,974 do not anticipate or suggest the inventive concept disclosed in this invention.
This invention is directed to a clamp mechanism having clamping jaws that lock on and unlock from threaded rods by actuation of barrel nut assemblies within the jaws and which barrel nuts are actuated by sliding assemblies securely mounted on the jaws. The jaws"" clamp pieces, such as wood, to be fastened together such as by glue, or clamp other pieces for other purposes. In one embodiment, a pair of sliding assemblies are securely mounted to corresponding jaws moveable to-and-fro along a pair of handled-threaded rods that rotate in conventional fashion to incrementally displace the jaws along the threaded rods to fasten or clamp them against the pieces or to freely displace the jaws in opening and closing them in preparation of loosely grasping the pieces after which rotation of the threaded rods produces the final and firm clamped mode for the pieces.
Each sliding assembly includes a bar member having a pair of inclined slotted ramps, bolts with washers, spacers, and boltheads, the bolts projecting through the ramp""s slots and secured to xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 barrel nuts in the jaw, the washer maintaining the boltheads on their ramps. As the assembly slides from one position to another, the bolts displace along the ramp perpendicularly to the plane of its corresponding jaw, and thereby raise and lower the corresponding barrel nuts in each jaw. In the raised or upper position on the ramps for the boltheads, the barrel nuts"" xe2x80x9cquarter-turnsxe2x80x9d of threads engage the threads of their corresponding rods thus locking the jaw at that point of the rods"" threads, and as to both jaws in the mechanism. In the lower or bottom position in each jaw for the boltheads on the ramps, the threaded rod is free of the xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 of threads in the barrel nut and thus the jaw displaces freely, not incrementally, and also as to both jaws in the mechanism.
With a sliding assembly securely mounted to each of a pair of jaws in a clamp mechanism, the jaws are manually operable at points along their pair of threaded rods by applying the thumbs of one""s hands to the assemblies while their fingers seat in or grip walls of recesses formed in the exterior sides of the assembled jaws on the threaded rods. The thumbs slide or maneuver the assemblies from their one position to the other, locking and unlocking the jaws at points along the lengths of the threaded rods.
A third rod and a plate member are utilized to maintain equality of opening and closing of the jaws from one another along their threaded rods. The plate member is mounted mid-way of the third rod and threaded rods. The third rod is generally aligned and extends in the same directions with the pair of threaded rods but offset from the plane through the jaws in which the threaded rods are disposed. The third rod includes two (2) sets of spirally-wound keyways, one set for each rod""s sense of threads to each side of the plate member. The keyways extend along its length about its circumference and cooperate with corresponding keys fixed in corresponding tubular members securely anchored in cylindrical fittings fitted to corresponding jaws as the latter displace away or toward the plate member. A nut secured to each end of the third rod prevents the jaws from exiting the open ends of the threaded rods as the jaws approach their extreme opened positions on the threaded rods.
The plate member is provided with geometrical holes through which all three rods extend, and includes configurations in the holes by which the span between the threaded rods and to and from the third rod can change by reason of the span""s distance changing when the jaws are angularly displaced in the general plane of the rods on their rotatable barrel nuts from a perpendicular condition with the rods, in the operation of the invention.
An alternate embodiment provides for a sliding assembly securely mounted on each of the jaws, the assembly being in the form of a rail having depending sides slidable within slideways formed in the jaw, a pair of barrel nuts with xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 threads in their bores that are disposed within the spacing between the slideways, and a pin fixed to its corresponding barrel nut, the pin held in fixed hollowed-out locations or openings in the jaw exteriorly of its slideways. Congruous slots are formed in the depending sides of the rail, adapted to ride on the pin that projects through such slots into its hollowed-out locations or openings, as each slides between clamping and unclamping positions of the jaw on its threaded rod. The congruous slots include inclinations so that as they ride on the pin as the assembly moves to-and-fro on its jaw, the pin raises and lowers its corresponding xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 barrel nut within the jaw, this in turn causing the threads of corresponding threaded rods to engage and disengage the xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 threads in the barrel nut.
Another embodiment of the invention provides for a handle extending along each jaw and which is fixed directly to each of a pair of xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 barrel nuts incorporated within each jaw, while utilizing a spring at the bottom of a bore for each barrel nut to bias its xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 threads into engagement with the threads of the threaded rods. As palm (of a hand) pressure is applied directly to each jaw""s handle, dis-engagement in the jaw of its threaded rods from the xe2x80x98quarter-turnxe2x80x99 threads occurs, thereby freeing the jaws for displacement along the length of the threaded rods.
Gripping recesses in each jaw are provided to grasp them by one""s fingers as the jaws displace along their threaded rods, while thumb grips or positions on the sliding assemblies provide the source of manual force to advance and to retract the sliding assemblies mounted on the jaws into and out of engagement modes with the threaded rods of the clamp mechanism. Other conical-like recesses radiating from the rotatable barrel nuts in both jaws accommodate the angular or swinging movement of the jaws should it be necessary to clamp a piece or pieces which include surfaces not parallel to the jaws clamping walls.
An object of this invention is to provide a unique advancement in clamp mechanisms.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel sliding assembly for a clamp mechanism by which its jaws lock and from unlocked in their engagement with its threaded rods.
Another object of this invention is to provide for equality of movement in the opening and closing between a pair of jaws on their threaded rods of the device or mechanism.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simplified assembly of a clamp mechanism by a push handle connected in a simple fashion to barrel nuts in it.
A still further object of this invention is to provide for an efficient operation of a clamping device or mechanism.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent by a complete and full reading of the following description, the appended claims thereto, and the accompanying drawing comprising thirteen (13) sheets of twenty-five (25) FIGURES.